


I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day

by sunstarunicorn



Series: Magical Flashpoint Side Stories [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Flashpoint (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Second Team One Annual Christmas Party, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstarunicorn/pseuds/sunstarunicorn
Summary: It’s Christmas time once again.  Jules, getting ready for Team One’s Christmas Party, gets a call from Dr. Luria asking her if she can take in an at-risk teen for Christmas.  Can Team One share the joy of Christmas with a girl who’s never experienced it before?  A Magical Flashpoint Side Story





	I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Magical Flashpoint Side Story series. It follows "Between Phoenix Flames" and comes before "Trial By Fire".
> 
> Although all original characters belong to me, I do not own _Flashpoint_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Narnia_ , or _Merlin_. Nor do I own Casting Crowns' song 'I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day'.

Jules Callaghan checked the instructions for the sugar cookies one last time before opening up her oven and sliding the baking tray inside. She hurried to set the timer, then shifted back on her heels as she considered what _else_ she could bring to what the team was dubbing ‘The Second Annual Team One Christmas Party.’ She’d found a nice tin of Scottish shortbread on sale at her local grocery store and snapped up a package of easy-to-bake sugar cookies, but, considering that Shelley Wordsworth and Wordy were decorating and cooking for the whole team, shortbread and sugar cookies didn’t seem like _enough_. Jules put that thought aside as she took her timer into the other room to tackle her Christmas gift wrapping.

 _I heard the bells on Christmas day_  
_Their old familiar carols play_  
_And mild and sweet their songs repeat_  
_Of peace on earth good will to men_

In the background, the carols wound their way from the familiar, old ‘Silent Night’ to the more modern ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ as Jules wrapped her gifts and struggled to get the ribbons to cooperate. Her timer went off as she gave up on the latest ribbon and decided to just slap a store-bought bow on top. She headed back into the kitchen and snagged a pair of oven mitts before pulling the tray of baked cookies from the oven. The timer was reset and the next tray slid in before Jules busied herself with her spatula; carefully removing the baked cookies from their baking tray and putting them on the already arranged newspaper with wax paper on top.

 _And the bells are ringing (peace on earth)_  
_Like a choir they're singing (peace on earth)_  
_In my heart I hear them (peace on earth)_  
_Peace on earth, good will to men_

By the time Jules was done with her cookies and gift wrapping it was getting close to when she needed to leave for the party. She sighed a little…so much for finding something else to bring. Her phone rang as she mentally plotted out how to wrap up everything for transport and she grabbed the receiver, hoping it wasn’t her Sarge telling her they were needed at the station.

“Hello?”

“Jules? Dr. Luria…have I caught you at a bad moment?”

Jules adjusted the phone and laughed. “No, I’ve got some time,” she reassured the doctor. “How’s the new position going?”

“So far, I’m enjoying it,” Doctor Amanda Luria informed her former co-worker. “It’s a bit refreshing, to be honest. I hope my departure didn’t leave any of you in the lurch.”

“We’re still keeping the peace,” Jules replied cheerfully. “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s actually has to do with a young girl I was assigned to work with in my new position. You probably remember her.”

“I do?”

 _And in despair I bowed my head_  
_There is no peace on earth I said_  
_For hate is strong and mocks the song_  
_Of peace on earth, good will to men_

“Yes…Tasha Redford.”

Jules sucked in a breath. “Gosh…yeah, I remember her. Is there a problem?”

A sigh over the phone. “I’m afraid so. After everything that happened, her mother lost custody.” Jules nodded thoughtfully. “Jackie, Tasha’s boss at the mall, applied for guardianship, but the final papers won’t go through until after Christmas. The foster home is located in Tasha’s old neighborhood and there are enough kids who know her there that it’s making things…uncomfortable. I was going to have her with _me_ for Christmas, but I just got a call; my mother’s not expected to last much beyond Christmas and she’s too sick for me to bring a stranger along.”

“So Tasha needs a place to stay for Christmas,” Jules concluded. At Dr. Luria’s affirmative response, Jules considered a few moments. “Is Tasha okay with parties? I was getting ready to leave for the team’s Christmas party when you called.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” Dr. Luria gushed, “I don’t think Tasha’s had too many good Christmases, just between the two of us.”

 _But the bells are ringing (peace on earth)_  
_Like a choir singing (peace on earth)_  
_Does anybody hear them? (peace on earth)_  
_Peace on earth, good will to men_

Jules pulled up in front of the office where Dr. Luria worked these days and parked her car. She’d put her gifts and cookies in her trunk in an effort to give Tasha more room in the car. The constable got out of the car and walked into the office to see Dr. Luria and Tasha in the office waiting room.

“Can’t I come with you for Christmas?” Tasha was pleading. “I don’t want to go back to the home…they all think I’m a snitch.”

Dr. Luria gave Tasha a sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid not, Tasha.” As Tasha’s shoulders slumped, she added, “I did call a friend of mine; you’ll be staying with her.”

“Who?” Tasha asked uncertainly.

Jules couldn’t help it. “Merry Christmas, Tasha.” At the sound of her voice, Tasha whirled, her blue eyes wide and her long blonde hair flying a little at the speed of her turn. Jules smiled as Tasha’s eyes grew even wider at the sight of the woman who, months earlier, had kept Tasha from committing suicide.

“Jules!” Tasha cried in astonishment, “I’m spending Christmas with _you_?”

 _Then rang the bells more loud and deep_  
_God is not dead, nor does he sleep (peace on earth, peace on earth)_  
_The wrong shall fail, the right prevail_  
_With peace on earth, good will to men_

Tasha trailed after Jules uncertainly; she wasn’t at _all_ keen on the idea of a Christmas party…in her experience, Christmas just meant her mother smelled of eggnog instead of her usual cheap whiskey. The home, lit up with Christmas lights and decorations, was rather intimidating to the girl. But Jules had insisted, even telling Tasha that her teammates and their families were expecting them.

The door opened and a man stepped out. “Jules,” he called in greeting, “Need a hand there?”

“Hey, Wordy,” Jules called back. “I think Tasha and I have got everything, thanks. Sorry we’re a little late.”

“Hey, no problem,” Wordy replied with a grin. “We chased my girls and Sarge’s _nipotes_ away from the punch. I think Clark might have managed to sneak a cup though.”

“Wonder who he gets _that_ from,” Jules mock-mused as she reached the door Wordy was holding open for them.

Wordy laughed even as he turned a little towards Tasha. “Welcome to our team’s Christmas party, Tasha. And Merry Christmas.”

Tasha couldn’t help but smile back at the friendly man. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

 _Then ringing singing on its way_  
_The world revolved from night to day_  
_A voice, a chime, a chant sublime_  
_Of peace on earth, good will to men_

Inside, she was introduced to the team who’d saved her life _and_ their families. In no time at all, the three youngest girls had gotten her on the floor with them, demanding that their new favorite person read them a Christmas story. Laughing, Shelley Wordsworth gave Tasha her daughters’ favorite Christmas storybook.

As Tasha read the story to the three attentive little girls, Christmas carols played in the background and the three older children made a spectacle of themselves, with their impromptu game of tag and even more entertaining game of keep-away…in which both boys danced on the edge of making the redheaded girl very upse…no wait, they’d just done it and she’d gotten back at both of them with a well-timed push that sent her brother and the other boy out a conveniently open door and into a snow-bank outside.

Tasha bit back a giggle at the matching looks of dismay on the boys’ faces. The adults weren’t so polite; they laughed outright and the boys disappeared for close to half an hour. Alanna joined the four girls on the floor and, when Tasha was done with the storybook, started telling all of them about when Christmas returned to a place called Narnia…after one hundred years of winter!

 _And the bells they're ringing (peace on earth)_  
_Like a choir they're singing (peace on earth)_  
_And with our hearts we'll hear them (peace on earth)_  
_Peace on earth, good will to men_

The house was too small for all of them to be at the table, so, instead, it was a buffet style meal. Tasha snuck seconds of both the dinner and the treats afterwards and wasn’t scolded once. The little girls started clamoring for presents and had to be warned by their parents twice before they settled down again. Tasha was shocked when one of the men asked her how her schooling was going. It took a minute to stammer out a reply, but, as if the first question had been a signal, they plied her with more questions.

The boys had disappeared again, making Tasha a bit nervous, but then they reappeared, looking so innocent that she knew they were up to something. Not wanting the party to be ruined, she snuck up behind them. “Please don’t.”

They turned in surprise, one boy even cocking his head at her. Then he grinned. “Nothing bad, Tash, we promise.”

“Tash?” She’d never had a nickname like that before…a _good_ nickname, not a mocking one.

“You’ll like it,” the boy reassured her. “Besides, I wouldn’t mess with _Christmas_ , no way.”

 _Do you hear the bells they're ringing? (peace on earth)_  
_The life the angels singing (peace on earth)_  
_Open up your heart and hear them (peace on earth)_  
_Peace on earth, good will to men_

When the gift-giving began, Tasha held back. She had nothing to give and she knew that there would be no gifts for _her_ this Christmas. Then the two scamps vanished briefly again and came back with a clumsily wrapped box. The box was deposited in front of her and she blinked first at the box, then at the boys. At their encouraging looks, she reached down and picked up the package, studying it closely before ripping the wrapping paper off. A plain cardboard box was revealed, but the lid was loose enough that she knocked it off with her last yank at the wrapping paper.

Inside were several items. A stuffed animal, a pale-blue book, and a picture frame. Tasha picked up the animal first, a bit bemused when she realized it was a gryphon. Trust two _boys_ to think a gryphon made a good stuffed animal. The pale-blue book had a little lock on it and a scrolled _Diary_ across the front. When she pulled it open, her eyes widened at the mix of lined pages and plain sketch paper inside. The picture frame, when she finally got to it, was made of wood with two Christmas trees carved on each side.

_Peace on earth, peace on earth  
Peace on earth, Good will to men_

Jules smiled to herself as she made sure Tasha was comfortable on her couch. She hadn’t been sure if her team could find Tasha any Christmas gifts so close to closing time, but they’d come through. The sniper/negotiator had a suspicion or two regarding that picture frame, but she wouldn’t say anything. Regardless, they’d given a hurting, lonely teenager a good Christmas. And Tasha had returned the favor; reading to Wordy’s girls, helping with setting dinner out, keeping the boys corralled after the gift-giving.

Jules pulled up the blankets and covered Tasha up. Before heading off the bed, she whispered, “Merry Christmas, Tasha.”

“Merry Christmas, Jules.”

 

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, one and all from the year 2017 (for those of you in the future cruising through old stories) and a Happy New Year.


End file.
